


At the End of Your Leash

by takethebluepill



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-TLJ, bottom!Hux, top!Kylo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebluepill/pseuds/takethebluepill
Summary: 概述：斯诺克死了，凯洛·伦做了他一直想做的事。





	At the End of Your Leash

从克赖特星系返回定局者号的旅途短暂而又安静。

凯洛·伦回到他的指挥穿梭机上之后，只留下一句“卢克·天行者死了”就闭上眼睛进入了冥想。穿梭机上的船员识趣地保持着沉默，但彼此都对现在的情况心知肚明：他们为这次追捕付出了太过沉重的代价——包括他们的总部，至高无上号，却换来彻头彻尾的失败。

老天行者狠狠戏弄了他们一番，在放跑了那帮反抗军渣滓后便凭空消失了。凯洛·伦说他死了？赫克斯十分怀疑，但在他眼里趁热打铁地消灭反抗军才是当务之急；把一两个绝地武士看作问题的关键是原力崇拜者的思维方式，比如伦和斯诺克，不是赫克斯。

这一切都是凯洛·伦的错。他再一次地让自己的私怨影响了第一秩序的大计。这次他们几乎就要成功，反抗军早已走投无路。但他们布下了最后一个无耻的陷阱，而那个蠢货就这么一头栽了进去，还拖了整个军团下水。

然后还得赫克斯给他擦屁股。

赫克斯气得浑身发抖。他当然不想放过羞辱伦的机会，事实上赫克斯恨不得立刻进行一场演讲，把凯洛·伦从头骂到脚，这样的演讲他根本不需要准备演讲稿。但是先前伦的一击仍旧让他的肋骨隐隐作痛，赫克斯明白，现在对待伦必须更加谨慎。毕竟，拴在他脖子上的缰绳已经断裂，伦成为了最高领袖。暂时的，当然了。

斯诺克的——噢，现在是凯洛·伦的——旗舰，至高无上号被反抗军用自杀式撞击摧毁，多亏了斯诺克的远见和超级歼星舰庞大的体型，第一秩序军团的大多数人得以顺利逃脱。但这意味着他们必须尽快建立一个新的总部，同时继续追踪反抗军的下落……

指挥穿梭机穿过定局者号的护盾，顺利降落在停机坪上。穿着雪白盔甲的暴风兵将爆能枪整齐地端在胸前，在穿梭机旁站成两列迎接最高领袖和将军的归来。

待舱门一打开，凯洛·伦便头也不回地朝他自己的隔间走去。

赫克斯对着他的背影厌恶地皱了皱眉。幼稚，他想，除了用那把红色光剑乱挥乱砍之外，伦什么也不懂。他不配当最高领袖，不配管理我的军团。

思考着他接下来需要做的事，赫克斯来到了定局者号的总控制室里。他喜欢站在舰桥上，俯视士官们在他脚下执行他的命令的感觉，船舱里冰冷的循环空气令他感觉肋骨的疼痛缓解了一些。也许他该去医疗舱看看，但不是现在。现在，他必须……

“将军，最高领袖要与您通话。”一个士官的声音打断了他的思绪。

伦？赫克斯姜红色的眉毛又皱了起来。“把他接通。”

但在他的命令传达之前，凯洛·伦蓝色的全息影像已经出现在了控制室里。

赫克斯咬了咬牙，他痛恨这种情况。唯一值得欣慰的是，伦的影像是正常大小，而非像斯诺克一样用巨大的身影迫不及待地填满所有他能够填满的空间。

“赫克斯将军，”伦开始说话，“准备好我的穿梭机和一队精兵，我要去阿奇托。”

他居高临下的口吻让赫克斯神经紧绷，但他说的话更加令他不快——一如往常。“阿奇托？”赫克斯问道。

“那是卢克·天行者隐居的地方。”

“我以为天行者已经死了。”

“是的，”伦脸上猩红的伤疤扭曲了一下，流露出他的不耐烦， “但他不会平白无故在一座荒岛上呆十几年，那里必定藏着绝地的秘密。”

“那些绝地鬼话对我们毫无用处。”赫克斯不敢相信他还在想着探索原力，“至高无上号被摧毁，第一秩序四分五裂。现在的首要任务是重整——”

“做好准备，”凯洛·伦粗暴地打断了他的话，“我两个标准时后出发。”

赫克斯背在身后的双手紧握成拳。身为私生子，曲意逢迎对赫克斯来说早就是家常便饭。但他与凯洛·伦争权夺利了太久，彼此间的积怨让他很难咽下自尊。“对天行者的痴迷蒙蔽了你的双眼，伦。我不会浪费任何一个士兵跟你去做无用功。”赫克斯宣布道。

“你好像忘记了你的身份，将军。”新上任的最高领袖说道，“我没有在问你。”

他话中的轻蔑刺痛了赫克斯的神经。“别习惯得这么快。” 赫克斯意有所指地说，“王座室里到底发生了什么，我知道的比你想象的多。”没错，他知道斯诺克的死没那么简单。伦说过那个女孩的原力很强，但赫克斯可没傻到会相信她能够独自击败斯诺克和凯洛·伦两人。

伦没有立即回话。他的表情看起来就像他下一秒就要用原力碾碎赫克斯的喉咙。没有了面具的遮挡，伦武士就像被点燃的光剑一样原始而凶猛。

所有士官都噤若寒蝉，生怕呼吸声也能害得自己成为炮灰。赫克斯不禁开始后悔刚才那样激怒伦，但他必须告诉伦自己手里有他的把柄。他不能容忍伦骑在他头上肆无忌惮。不是以这种方式，至少。

“来我的房间，赫克斯。”伦的命令打破了短暂的沉默。愤怒从他脸上褪去，语气平静异常，却含有某种暗示。

一股电流爬过赫克斯的脊椎。他明白伦在指什么——他们俩做过这事太多次，甚至形成了默契，尽管赫克斯不愿意承认。但赫克斯没想到伦会在此时此刻提出要求，在他的所有手下面前。  
赫克斯感到自己的耳朵在发烫，和大多数红头发的人一样，他的皮肤苍白且极易泛红。但他尽量保持镇定地回答道，“是的。”说完，他等待着全息影像在面前消失。

然而伦又继续道，“把你自己准备好，将军。为了你好。”

吸气声从控制室的各个角落传来。

赫克斯咬紧牙，撇开了脑袋，但仍能感觉到伦的视线紧紧锁定他，显然在等待他的答话。“是的，最高领袖。”赫克斯低声说。他讨好地加上了称谓，希望能取悦伦，让他就此停止。

但全息影像里的青年似乎打定主意要让他颜面扫地。“就像你第一次来我房间那样，除了大衣和军靴什么都没穿。我很喜欢。”伦接着说，从投影可以看出他在床边坐了下来，“当时路过的士兵一定以为你是来找我讨论公事。”

赫克斯的睫毛因为屈辱和愤怒而颤抖了起来，他不知所措地站在原地。

“就连我最初也这么以为，”凯洛·伦的语气就好像他真的陷入了回忆，“直到你脱掉那件大衣，求我操你。”

赫克斯记得那天，那时伦刚来第一秩序不久。赫克斯看到他的第一眼就把他视为眼中钉，是他升职路上最大的威胁。但同时，那个黑色的身影又不断出现在他睡前的幻想中。他厚实的胸肌和强壮的手臂让赫克斯摸着自己射了一次又一次，而且他知道伦也想要自己——伦从来不懂得掩饰——尽管他们在几乎所有事上都针锋相对。终于，赫克斯再也无法忍受，支开了门口的卫兵来到伦在弑星者基地上的私人套间。

“可惜后来斯诺克急着见你。我很好奇他知不知道第一秩序的将军在被他问话时屁股里夹着他徒弟的精液。”伦无情的羞辱还在继续。他在惩罚他，为了他刚才的不敬。

也许控制室里的士官们正在窃窃私语，不过赫克斯已经听不见了，他的耳边充斥着心脏剧烈搏动的声音。巨大的羞耻感淹没了他，让他想现在就杀了凯洛·伦，但与此同时，他又前所未有地渴望伦。赫克斯的阴茎紧贴在小腹上，渗出的前液湿透了内裤。

“将军，隔着屏幕我也能感觉到你已经勃起了。”通过全息通讯仪传来的声音极其低沉，就像偶尔那么几次，他们事后躺在床上时那样。赫克斯几乎可以感受到伦在说话时胸腔轻微的震动。这样的想象让一阵快感窜上他的后脑。

他的脚趾在皮靴里缩紧。“我明白您的意思了，最高领袖。”赫克斯屈服了，伦的目的已经达到，“我马上来您的隔间……像您吩咐的那样。米塔卡，关闭通讯。”赫克斯命令道，不能保证如果影像里的人继续说下去的话他会做出什么。

但黑发的中尉没有动，当赫克斯朝他望去时，他只是心虚地把头扭向一边避开了将军的目光。他在等最高领袖的指令，赫克斯绝望地意识到。他失去了对自己舰桥的控制权。

“别让我等太久。”伦丢下最后一句话，蓝色的投影消失在控制室里。

~

在赫克斯伸手敲门之前，面前的金属门就向一侧滑去——伦早已感知到了他的到来。

下意识裹紧了大衣，赫克斯在身后关上门，走进房间里。光线被调得很暗，赫克斯只能隐约看见凯洛·伦坐在套房客厅的椅子上。伦武士穿着层层叠叠的黑衣，没有发出一声动静，像是潜伏在黑暗中的捕猎者。每走一步，赫克斯都能感觉到冰凉粘腻的润滑剂顺着他的大腿根往下淌，但他没让不适感显露在脸上。他已经做好了充分的扩张，用手指把自己操的又软又湿——这是为了他自己，伦没有说错，新任最高领袖在床上从来缺乏耐心。通常来说，赫克斯享受带点疼痛的性爱，但考虑到今天伦的表现，他不想冒险。

“赫克斯将军，你来晚了。”伦故意说道，他们俩都知道这是假话。哪怕在愤怒和耻辱之下，赫克斯也没耽误什么时间，正如他的一贯作风。“我说过别让我等太久。”

回想起刚才在自己浴室里做的事，赫克斯背在身后的手握成拳。“只是在执行命令。”他回答。

伦戴着手套的手指挥了一下，赫克斯大衣上的腰带咔哒一声松开，落在了地上。“那么让我们不要浪费更多时间了。脱掉大衣，将军。”

赫克斯照做了。

厚重的大衣下将军一丝不挂，苍白的皮肤上有星星点点的浅色雀斑，除了长靴以外甚至连内裤都没穿，半硬的阴茎垂在一丛红色的毛发间，看起来湿漉漉的。但更引人注目的是他身上遍布的淤青，尤其是脖子上的指印，光凭颜色就能看出这人当时承受了多大的痛苦。

伦的目光闪烁了下，“你伤得很重。”他陈述道，但语气听起来有些不合时宜的惊讶。

“不是什么巴克塔不能治愈的。”赫克斯简单地说。

“这些伤处需要去医疗舱检查一下。”

尽管面前坐着的人就是始作俑者，暴露受伤的身体还是让赫克斯感到极为不自在，仿佛暴露了他总是竭力隐藏的脆弱。他薄薄的嘴唇抿成一条线，“我们是要聊天，还是要上床，最高领袖？”

伦的神色恢复了常态。他轻声说，“靠近点。”

赫克斯往前走了几步。其实他有点惊讶伦没被自己的话冒犯到，但下一秒他就知道自己错了，一股力量突然施加在他的肩膀上，赫克斯猝不及防，重重地跪在了伦的双腿间。他痛得哼出声，也许一会儿膝盖上就会冒出更多淤青。他抬头瞪着黑发的武士。

伦对上他的视线，手指轻轻划过他的嘴唇，“你知道要怎么做，将军。”

赫克斯停了两秒，然后垂下眼睛，伸手去解伦的腰带。仍旧戴在手上的皮手套让他动作不太灵活，尝试了几次才将腰带上的金属扣解开。赫克斯把伦的裤腰连着内裤朝下拽了一点，正好足够露出阴茎。伦已经硬了，深红色的顶端渗出一点点液体的画面让赫克斯口腔变得湿润。无论多少次，光是看到伦尺寸惊人的阴茎就足够令赫克斯兴奋不已。

他握住柱身，凑过去舔掉伦的前液，舌尖在缝隙处来回滑动。伦伸出一只手按住他的后脑，催促他快点。赫克斯透过睫毛看了他一眼，随即张口把伦含了进去，令他和旁边的武士同时发出一声呻吟。

老天，他喜欢这感觉。他喜欢伦的阴茎沉甸甸地压在他的舌头上，在他嘴里逐渐完全勃起，散发出来的热量让他头脑发晕。最高领袖边呻吟边用手指狠狠拽着他的头发，头皮上的刺痛带来一阵阵快感直接窜到他的下身。好吧，如果有把爆能枪抵着他脑袋的话，第一秩序的将军八成会承认他喜欢给人口交。赫克斯硬到膝盖都在颤抖，稍稍挪动了一下，他放松腰部坐在自己的脚后跟上，这个姿势让他必须仰起脑袋才能继续。知道伦正在看着自己，赫克斯闭上眼睛，收紧口腔包裹住柱身，舌头扫过冠状沟时总能引得伦插在他头发里的手指抓得更紧。

但是很快，他察觉到头发间的力道放松了，并且从后脑滑到了他的后颈上。赫克斯不解地睁开眼睛，紧接着感受到一股暖流从伦的掌心散发出来，迅速传遍了他的整个颈部，热量所到之处的钝痛就像落入温水的雪花一样瞬间消融。

赫克斯把嘴里的东西吐了出来，左右活动了一下脖子，“你用原力给我疗伤？”问完他也觉得这问题有点傻。

“张开嘴，你可以待会儿再谢我。”伦粗鲁地捏住赫克斯的下巴，阴茎顶端在他泛红的嘴唇上来回磨蹭。但赫克斯没有动，他忽然回想起以前凯洛·伦的一次深夜造访。那天他在王座室被斯诺克甩到了墙上，又疲惫又暴躁，但当伦敲响他的房门时，他没有拒绝。他们激烈地做了好几次，结束后赫克斯便昏睡了过去，等到第二天早上他独自在床上醒来，背上大片大片的淤青已经全部消失了。

“你为什么要这么做？”止住回忆，赫克斯突然问道，虽然不确定自己想听答案。

“什么？”

“我是说刚才，在舰桥上。”

“你真的觉得现在是讨论这个的时机？”伦扶着阴茎拍了拍他的脸，“好吧，那我就告诉你。为什么不呢？斯诺克经常这样对你，不是吗？你需要学会像尊重他一样尊重我，甚至更多。这个答案满意吗？”

赫克斯感觉胸口猛地收紧了，他没有再说话，事实证明现在的确不该讨论这个，或许永远不该。他重新把伦的阴茎含进嘴里，努力将他吞得更深，顶端挤压喉咙的感觉让赫克斯想要干呕，但他继续着动作，直到他的鼻尖碰到伦小腹上的毛发。

“再说你也喜欢那样，我知道你刚才硬了，在你的所有属下面前。”伦喘着气说，“Kriff，有没有人告诉过你你很擅长这个？你真该看看你自己。每次你跟我顶嘴的时候我就想象着这个画面，让你跪在我腿间，把你的嘴彻底堵上。”

像是在回应伦说的话，赫克斯感觉自己的阴茎抖动了一下，急不可耐地想要释放。在他来得及伸手之前，伦飞快地攥住了他的手腕，“专心点，将军，没我的允许不准碰自己。”

赫克斯从鼻腔里溢出一声呻吟，想要说点什么，但这次伦没有给他吐出来的机会，按着他的脑袋往更深处送去。要是赫克斯此时此刻真的能看见自己的话，羞耻心或许会将他淹没——漂亮的颧骨上一片潮红，唾液流满了整个下巴，已经半干的润滑剂把他的屁股和大腿搞得一片狼藉。可惜他看不见。所以他只是熟练地一边继续吞吐，一边用两根手指捋动伦柱身的底部。

尽管就像伦说的，赫克斯十分精于此道，伦也有点太粗了，很快他的下颚就开始酸痛，好在他能看出伦快要射了。他又抓住了赫克斯头发，而且手指越来越收紧，用力拉扯他的脑袋来回移动。他的动作太过蛮横，赫克斯无法跟上节奏，只能张着嘴任由伦不断操他的喉咙。终于，在赫克斯的嘴角都因剧烈摩擦而灼热疼痛时，伦重重顶了进去，一股股温热的精液射在了他的喉咙里。赫克斯的眼前一片模糊，要不是嘴被堵住，他现在肯定会发出令自己后悔不已的声音。甚至不需要触碰，光是嘴里尝到的味道就差点让他也跟着达到高潮，但还是没有——就差一点点。他的阴茎硬到发痛，渴求着哪怕一丁点的摩擦。

伦撤了出来，向后靠在椅背上喘着粗气，他乌黑的卷发被汗水打湿黏在前额上，看上去难得的放松。赫克斯想立刻拉住他的那只大得过分的手掌放在自己的阴茎上，让他紧紧握住直到赫克斯射在他的黑色手套上。

但赫克斯只是把嘴里残留的一点精液吐了出来，然后说，“好极了，接下来好几天我嘴里都会有你精液的味道。”

伦嘴角翘了翘，“你知道我可以听见你在想什么。”他的嗓音有些沙哑。

混蛋。“你能听见我现在在想什么吗？”他问。

“你想让我操你。但可惜，你必须再等等。脱掉靴子，”伦边命令边拉好自己的裤子，“躺到床上去。”

赫克斯站起身，立刻感到膝盖一阵疼痛。他低头看了一眼，果然膝盖上已经冒出了两块淤青。他的皮肤向来比普通人更容易留下痕迹，一直保持跪姿显然对此没什么帮助。

“为了帮人疗伤而制造出更多伤痕，真是典型你的作风。”赫克斯挖苦道，不过实际上他已经太过兴奋，不会在意一点点淤青了。

伦没有搭理他，只是在他脱掉皮靴，露出穿着吊带袜的小腿时评价道，“你的着装习惯就跟专门设立一个熨烫部门一样可笑。”

“除非你有更好的办法让袜子不滑下去。”赫克斯回答，伸手去解绷在苍白的小腿上的皮带。

“别脱了，”伦按住他的肩膀，“不想为这个浪费时间。”

赫克斯几乎有点想笑，他知道伦喜欢他的吊带袜，尽管他总是在抱怨它们有多麻烦。但这次他不准备戳穿，以免惹恼这个大龄儿童让他又搞出什么花样来报复。赫克斯现在只想要伦赶快把他那根完美的阴茎放进自己的身体里。他仰面躺在床上，伦也跟着爬了上来，跪在他的身体两侧，体重把床垫压出两个深深的凹陷。赫克斯的喉咙发紧，幻想着伦巨大而温暖的身体直接压在自己身上的感觉。

伦把他翻了个身，双手拎着赫克斯的胯骨让他的屁股高高翘起，暴露出已经被他自己操开的湿淋淋的穴口。一个羞耻的姿势，赫克斯的膝盖为此颤抖了起来，心脏砰砰直跳，期待接下来要发生的事。也许伦会先用手指让他射一次，他胡乱地想着。

然后他听见身后传来扯掉皮手套的声音。赫克斯几乎屏住了呼吸。

“你做得不错，”最高领袖低声说，“看起来不需要更多润滑了。”

像是要印证他的话，伦插进一根手指，赫克斯毫无阻碍地接纳了他，顺滑得像是餐刀陷进奶油。赫克斯呻吟起来，阴茎迫不及待地抖动了一下，身体朝后弓起想要获得更多。但伦没有给他，只是浅浅地戳刺，很快又拔了出来。

赫克斯发出一声抱怨，扭头看向他。

“把头转过去。”伦说着，将手指上的粘液抹在赫克斯的臀瓣上，又凉又湿的触感让赫克斯起了一点鸡皮疙瘩，

又一道命令，凯洛·伦真是把他的新头衔物尽其用。赫克斯的腹诽被一个柔软温热的物体打断——是伦的舌头，他疯狂地意识到，感觉耳朵快要烧起来了。但是伦没有碰穴口，而是缓慢地舔着他的臀瓣，制造出轻微的水声。赫克斯过了几秒钟才发现他是在舔掉刚才被他抹上去的那些粘液。

“操。操，伦——”赫克斯叫出声，声音比他能接受的要更尖一点。

伦用手指掐着他的大腿，咬了一口他的屁股，“忍着点，将军。如果你敢现在射出来，我就让整个第一秩序都看着我操你。”说完他再次舔了上去，直到把赫克斯屁股上的每一滴润滑剂全部吃进了嘴里。如果他现在神志清醒，赫克斯肯定会为有人吃下了这么多化学制品而感到恶心，但此刻这对他来说简直是最美妙的事。凯洛·伦柔软湿热的舌头令他的穴口不断收缩，渴求被进入。

以这样的姿势，赫克斯确信伦能看到他每一个细微的反应，但伦依然无视了他的需求，饱满的嘴唇转而向下，在会阴落下一连串亲吻。赫克斯脸颊贴在床垫上，额头渗出的汗珠在深色床单上留下一小块湿痕，手指紧紧抓着床单。他已经硬了太久却始终得不到满足，伦的每一次触碰对他来说都是折磨。在他的记忆里，伦总是粗暴又缺乏耐心，加上第一秩序的两个最高指挥官通常没有太多时间独处，从未像今天这样……这样。赫克斯很满意他们高效快捷的性爱，而且他本该痛恨伦的戏弄，但显然他的身体背叛了大脑。他感觉自己从来没有这么硬过。

在伦的嘴唇含住他的囊袋时，赫克斯咬住了自己的手背才没有立刻射出来——他没忘记凯洛·伦刚才的威胁，而且他也不愿意就这样达到顶点。然后伦松口，舔了舔他囊袋之间的缝隙。

“别，”赫克斯从喉咙里挤出一个字。这样太多了。他往前挪了一点，像是要躲开伦的嘴唇。“Just fuck me already。”他回过头想给伦一个凶狠的瞪视，但失败了。赫克斯瞳孔涣散，视线一片模糊。 

“闭他妈的嘴。”伦骂道，声音却很轻柔，就好像只是一声“Shhh”。伦调整了一下姿势，双手把赫克斯的大腿分得更开，以便挤进他双腿之间。一只手抚摸赫克斯的腰侧，他另一只手解开裤腰，掏出再次勃起的阴茎，柱身抵在赫克斯的臀缝里上下滑动。

“你屁股上也有雀斑，你知道吗？”伦问道，呼吸也粗重了起来，赫克斯哼了一声作为应答。两只大手用力挤压着赫克斯的臀瓣，给他自己的阴茎带来更多摩擦。赫克斯身材瘦削，屁股上却有不少肉，甚至能陷进伦的指缝里。伦张开手掌缓慢地揉捏着，似乎在欣赏这一景象。

赫克斯低声呻吟，欲望使他高度敏感，他可以感觉到伦阴茎背面的血管贴着他的皮肤，龟头时不时蹭到入口。他无法忍受更多了，“进来，伦，我准备好了。你就……快点进来。”

“我知道你准备得有多好”是伦的回答。实际上，赫克斯没怎么听清，他的全部感官都集中在了身后。他能感受到伦稍稍撤开了一点，几个心跳之后，阴茎的顶部抵在了他的穴口。赫克斯还戴着手套的手指在期待中悄悄捏紧了床单。从先前在舰桥上，伦当着所有人的面羞辱他的那一刻开始，赫克斯就在渴望这一刻。当伦终于顶了进来，赫克斯发出了一声极为下流的、类似于啜泣的动静。

“这才是你的暴风兵应该听你发出来的声音，而不是你那些烦人的演讲。”伦说着故意重重地顶了进去，整个没入了赫克斯的身体里，力道几乎野蛮，让赫克斯又发出了一声压抑的叫喊。仿佛对此感到满意，伦补充道，“对，就像这样。”他没有停顿地开始抽插，每一下都插到最深处，再全部拔出，囊袋拍打在将军的屁股上。

赫克斯的脊背弓起一道弧线，扭动着腰部寻找能带来最多愉悦的角度，但这不怎么容易办到，伦的每一次顶弄都太过大力，推着他在床单上来回挪动。虽然赫克斯做好了扩张和润滑，伦的粗暴仍旧给他带来了疼痛——恰到好处的疼痛，让他的阴茎硬挺着滴出前液。

“也许我正式上任之后应该宣布取消你的演讲环节，”伦气喘吁吁地说，“士兵们会感谢我的。”

赫克斯想抗议，但他知道那会给伦达到目的的快感，这个混蛋就是想听赫克斯一边被他操的发出支离破碎的声音，一边可怜兮兮地求他不要取消他心爱的演讲。更何况，他讨厌在做爱的时候说话，伦对这点心知肚明。

“我简直要佩服你了，赫克斯，”伦倏地停了下来。持续的刺激突然消失，赫克斯才感觉到自己穴口在火辣辣的发烫。“这种时候还能思考怎么跟我作对。”他伸手揪住赫克斯后脑勺上的红发，发狠似的向后拽。赫克斯吃痛地叫了一声，只好抬起上半身，用颤抖的手肘支撑着自己。

“你又好到哪里去？这种时候还在偷听我的想法。”将军嘶声道。

“是你想的太吵了。”

没等赫克斯的回答，伦又不管不顾地开始了顶弄，速度比刚才更快，并且每次都戳在了赫克斯的敏感点上，就好像找到它根本不费事一样，让赫克斯再也无力抵抗，溃不成军地不断大声呻吟，强烈的快感像电流般窜过全身。伦低着头，汗湿的黑色卷发随着他恶狠狠的动作前后摇摆，他的汗水顺着脸颊流淌下来，汇积在下巴上，然后一滴滴滴落在赫克斯光滑的后背。

“摸你自己。”

赫克斯听见伦说，但他的大脑一片蒸腾，过了一小会儿才明白过来最高领袖在指什么。他迫不及待地握住自己的阴茎，小幅度撸动起来。但他不敢太用力，担心自己会立刻射出来，从伦喉咙里发出的呻吟来看他也快要到了，赫克斯不想因为一时贪心而错过伦临近高潮时那种近乎野兽般的抽插。

伦松开赫克斯的头发，捏住他的下颌让赫克斯稍微偏过脑袋，随后将两根手指塞进了赫克斯嘴里。手指上有点汗津津的咸味，赫克斯未经思考就舔了起来，如同仔细品尝一般把伦的手指弄得又湿又滑，口水沿着嘴角流满了他的下巴。当伦撞击的频率越来越快时，赫克斯跟着加快了抚摸自己的速度，蓄势待发的囊袋变得更加紧绷，压迫着他的尾椎。然后，伦最后一次深深地顶入他的身体，喘息着射了出来。赫克斯同时迎来了他的高潮，猛烈到像是有什么在他大脑里爆炸开来，让他全身都颤栗起来。他紧闭着双眼，用力摩擦阴茎，射得又多又狠，甚至有精液溅到了他的胸前。

他们保持着这样的姿势一动不动了仿佛有永远那么久，等到伦终于找回点思考的能力，他又非常缓慢地戳刺了几下才拔了出来，赫克斯失去支点一般倒在床上，翻过身侧躺着平复呼吸。伦躺在了他的身后，一只手搂着他的肚子，低头亲吻他的棘突。赫克斯睫毛颤抖了一下。

“你在干什么？”赫克斯轻声问，刚才的性爱让他筋疲力尽。

“吻你。”

“停下，我们不这么做。”以前在结束之后，他们通常各自占据床铺的一个角落，等休息够了就离开对方的房间。

“从现在开始我们会这么做了，还会做更多。”伦又在他的耳垂上偷了一个吻，“你没明白吗？斯诺克死了，我们再也不需要躲躲藏藏了。不需要再在操完之后就滚回自己的房间，也不用担心走得太近被斯诺克在我们的脑子里嗅出端倪。”

赫克斯深深地呼了一口气，“我不确定斯诺克是全部原因。就在几个标准时之前你还把我甩到了墙上。”

“那是两码事。”从他的语气里赫克斯就能听出伦的眉毛皱了起来，“你在属下面前挑战我的权威，而且当时我……很愤怒，和混乱。”

“所以你就要在所有人面前侮辱我以巩固你的权威？教我学会尊敬？”赫克斯讥讽地重复伦说过的话。

“不，至少不完全是。”

伦停顿了一下，鼻子贴在赫克斯的颈窝里。赫克斯安静地等待着。

“我想让所有人都知道我们的关系，我早就想这么干了。”

“我们的什么关系？”

问题停留在空气中。伦没有再说话，赫克斯闭上了眼睛，感到困意袭来。就在他快要睡着的时候，他感觉伦的手掌挪到了他受伤的肋骨上，暖流再次渗透了他的皮肤，舒缓着他已经开始习惯的疼痛。

“抱歉，赫克斯。”伦的声音小到他几乎听不见。

但赫克斯还是回应道，“晚安，伦。”

FIN


End file.
